Bane (Nolanverse)
| Death = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Bane spent most of his life imprisoned in the Pit. He had reached adulthood when Talia al Ghul's mother arrived and gave birth. After the death of Talia's mother, Bane became her friend and protector. One day Bane assisted Talia in escaping the prison, holding off the other inmates while she climbed to freedom. The inmates severely beat Bane and left him near death. The prison doctor saved his life, but as a result of his beating Bane was left in a state of constant agony. Bane was later freed from the prison by Ra's al Ghul and became a member of the League of Shadows along with Talia. He began using a mask that supplied him with analgesic gas to dull the pain. Bane was excommunicated from the League of Shadows because he reminded Ra's of everything that had happened to Talia and her mother. | Powers = Possesses no superhuman powers. | Abilities = Bane is a master tactician who has shown himself capable of planning the theft of Gotham's stock market, and with the assistance of Talia and the prisoners of Blackgate, the complete take over of Gotham City. Even prior to being tought by Ra's al Ghul, Bane possessed great skills as a combatiant (showed himself capable of fighting of multiple inmates in order to save Talia in the Pit). Following his time in the League of Shadows Bane became a skilled enough fighter to be able to easily beat Batman in single-hand combat during their first fight. If not for his mask being damaged, he would have done this again during their second confrontation despite his having already fought through a dozen or so police officers just moments before. | Strength = Bane possessed strength far greater then that of an average person. He sported a level of strength, agility, and endurance that far surpassed that of Batman's. In an enraged state (brought about by the pain that resulted from his mask being broken) Bane showed the ability to, with relitive ease, break one of the columns in front of Blackgate Prison. While in this state his speed also increased to such a level that his punches were almost blured. | Weaknesses = Bane's mask surpresses his constaint pain. During his second fight with Batman this mask was damaged and as a result Bane was left bearly able to stand. However, after Talia repaired the mask Bane quickly recovered. | Equipment = Bane's mask | Transportation = Motorcycle, Stolen Wayne Tech vehicals | Weapons = | Notes = * Bane was played by the actor Tom Hardy. | Trivia = * Most versions of Bane utilize a steroid called Venom to give hime strength, and when his equipment is damaged he becomes weak. However, with Nolan's version, Bane's equipment supresses his strength and it isn't until it is damaged that his full strength is shown. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:2012 Character Debuts